Moon Rise
by Doctor.Uta
Summary: She longed for the sun. He found solace in the moon. GaaHina, past NaruHina. A oneshot.


There is an old wives' tale that the Hyuuga have pale pupils because long ago, they looked too much at the sun and their eyes have paled by its constant rays. It was something civilians told their children when they first gazed upon this clan, to try to assuage their fears of the unorthodox with something silly. After all, they are the people with a "place in the sun."

Maybe that's why Hinata was so attracted to the bright Uzumaki Naruto.

It's almost ironic how her sunny name betrayed her rather gloomy disposition as a child. For Hinata, it was hard to find a light within her dreary clan life, so harshly dismissed by her father and disregarded by her cousin and little sister, both of whom were leagues ahead of her in the clan style.

But Naruto, who suffered more than she ever would, kept a gleaming smile on his face despite his troubles. He was so much louder and more confident than she was. She couldn't help striving to capture some of his brilliance, to look to him as if he were her sun.

—

Of course, it is hard for a person to shine when next to the sun. Maybe Hinata was too blind at the time to realize that.

After many years of admiration and support, Naruto looked her way and acknowledged her feelings. During their mission to save her sister Hanabi from Toneri, he was moved by her feelings after coming to some realizations and asked her out. She couldn't be any happier, she was so beside herself with joy. Her first love, the new golden boy of Konoha, hero of the Fourth Shinobi War, her Naruto-kun, is dating _her_ , plain old Hinata.

The first few dates were like a dream. Holding hands, walking down the street to Ichiraku ramen together, listening to Naruto talk about his most recent mission with his team—this was bliss. Although clumsy, he was affectionate and listened about her day and always encouraged her. Hinata never felt so taken care of.

After a while, Naruto became busier and busier. Hinata was never one to complain, she understood that her boyfriend was a very prolific man and as his reputation improved, his time with her shortened. Missions and Hokage training took up a tremendous chunk of his schedule, but Hinata took it in stride, offering bento as he prepared for long journeys abroad and listening to his complaints about the strict "obaa-chan." Besides, how could she complain when Naruto was finally achieving his dream, a dream that she wished would come true?

Did Hinata feel a little neglected? Well… yes. Many a date has been cancelled for diplomatic missions, Hokage training, and just because Naruto got too tired to do anything. He stopped asking about her life and paying attention to little things, being too absorbed in his own life to notice.

Kiba and Shino expressed concerns over her well-being. They supported their love in the beginning, albeit reluctantly as all "brothers" do. But they saw how her eyes lost their shimmer with each rejection, as well-intentioned as Naruto meant by it. They saw her begin to doubt herself and fall back to her insecure tendencies, wondering if she wasn't good enough. Eventually it was Hanabi who couldn't stand by quietly. The three knew that Hinata's reticent personality wasn't helping matters, and the younger Hyuuga suggested being a little more proactive, to which her teammates agreed. It motivated Hinata for a little while and Naruto did seem apologetic for not being as observant or attentive when she brought up the topic. But weeks afterward, it was back to ignoring her again. Hinata couldn't keep scolding him for the same thing and be promised some improvement, only to be let down again when Naruto forgot his promise. For him to break his word… Hinata grew tired, too.

After months of this routine, the two grew apart. It was as if they were back to their genin days, with Naruto going his own pace and Hinata watching from afar. Their familiarity faded, and the two found it more awkward than not while spending time together, the silences weighing on them heavily as they ate their ramen silently or "relaxed" on his couch.

Hinata supposed it was a matter of bad timing and her small voice. Naruto simply didn't have time to dedicate himself to another person, to think about romantic love over his love for the village. And she didn't push enough—perhaps if she did speak her mind a little more assertively, they wouldn't have turned into strangers.

Bitterly, Hinata surmised she never belonged near the sun. What light did she possess? She only faded being by his side.

—

Gaara was a man who enjoyed the moon.

He spent many long nights gazing at the luminescent orb in the night sky. While he grew up in the desert and was molded by the harsh conditions, he never particularly liked the dry heat and the unforgiving sun. And he sometimes baked a little in his sand armor and would feel uncomfortable after staying outside for too long—not that he ever revealed that fact to anyone. He would never understand how his sister can bask under the sun like a lizard, or how his brother can tolerate the daytime with his black, sun-absorbing clothes.

He also didn't particularly care for the busy atmosphere of the day either. He came to love this village and its people but that doesn't mean he wanted to see or hear them every second of his life. There are days where the rambunctious market streets and his more abrasive siblings can be too much for them.

It's why he preferred the night.

At first, it was because he was better off alone than to try to interact with people. His childhood didn't permit such luxuries like love or companionship. But even after his life-changing confrontation with Naruto and his acceptance as the Kazekage, the night has been a comfort for him. It brings him solace and a calm respite from his duties (most of the time, when the paperwork is piling up). He felt less lonely after regaining his family and accepting himself, but sometimes he did wonder what it would be like, to have someone to gaze at the moon alongside him.

—

They started talking because of Naruto. It makes sense for two people to bond over the man who shaped their lives.

It was while waiting for Naruto to show up that they exchanged words here and there. It was usually the blond's responsibility to escort Gaara while he visited Konoha, partly as training for his duties as Hokage and partly because he was a close friend. Hinata, knowing of this responsibility, would occasionally bring enough food for him to eat and perhaps share with Gaara, as Naruto typically was starving during this time of day and it would be rude to not think of his guest as well. It was awkward at first, since their only real encounters are tainted by blood and tears from years ago and they were quiet amongst strangers, but they never spurned the other knowing that Naruto considered them both precious. Over time, they grew to be more comfortable in their conversations and their shared silences, something they both preferred over talking.

Hinata was no longer hung over the old frightening memory of Gaara from the chunin exams. She heard of his personality change and the lengths he went to protect Suna, as well as his valiant efforts during the Fourth Shinobi War. Besides, who was she to judge someone based on their past?

Gaara no longer thought of her as the weakling who lost to her cousin. He knew she was the one who brought Naruto hope when he almost gave up to Obito's words. She grew to be strong and possessed a different strength that surpassed his—empathy.

When Naruto and Hinata broke up, Gaara didn't see her as often. He asked the one time she wasn't there waiting with their food, and Naruto reluctantly disclosed their separation. The redhead was shocked since he came to learn the admiration and devotion Hinata held for him, but seeing how exhausted Naruto looked, Gaara didn't push any further.

It was then that he actively sought her presence. When not involved in a summit or meeting, he would try to find her around the village, looking for places that she personally recommended as possible spots. When he found her in one particular tea shop, she was a little startled to see him standing by her table, and then immediately guilty when she neglected to tell him anything. He sat down to join her for a drink, and after a brief moment of quiet, asked her what happened between his two friends. She smiled, but there was no light in her eyes.

"We are just too different, I suppose." He hated how defeated she sounded. And he was surprised by how much he hated the prospect of never seeing her again, having their relationship drift away like hers and Naruto's. He couldn't lose a friend he just made. But what if she no longer cared for him, now that they lost their first link?

But she was worth trying for, he found. He bet he would never found another person like her who would share his silences with, who would best understand the struggles of his past second to Naruto. Of being broken and rejected, scorned by those supposedly closest to them who couldn't accept them as they are. Of finding a light to a new path by a certain someone, and learning to let go of the past. "… I would still enjoy your company, even if he is not around."

Her eyes grew wider and her mouth gaped a little, and Gaara worried he might have overstepped. But before he could take back his words, she was quick to reply with an "O-Of course!"

It was the first time she stuttered in years.

—

Whenever one was in town, they would have tea. They would frequent the same tea shop as their first get together when he was in Konoha, and when Hinata visited Suna as part of a mission, Gaara would offer her tea in his office if he couldn't get away from his work. Not that either talked excessively unless a deep topic was brought up. Unlike their relationships (former in one case) with Naruto, words weren't needed. If neither can get away for extended periods of time, they exchanged short letters. Remembering that she loved flowers, Gaara showed her the village greenhouses and watched with a bit of pride the sparkle in her eyes as she stared at the flora. Hinata found a peculiar cactus one day while traveling to Iwa and patted herself on the back for picking it up in a storage scroll when she saw a glint of childlike wonder in Gaara's eyes.

Hinata began to suspect their changing dynamic first. Having given her heart away once, she recognized the same behaviors, if a bit modified to fit their quiet personalities. The way they both thought of each other, the way they sought the other out when possible, the way they felt comfortable in each other's presence regardless of what they're doing, the way Hinata wanted to make Gaara smile.

She reflected on her efforts to seek Naruto's approval, and noticed that it was a little different. She didn't have to prove herself to Gaara like she did with Naruto. There was no competition or desperation for him to see her. He wouldn't lose sight of her either even if she stayed quiet. Their bond came more naturally.

Gaara didn't realize his feelings until one day, he idly thought what would have happened had he not tried to find her. He was shocked how much the idea hurt, at how his throat closed up a little and his chest hurt (much like that one day years ago…). He was surprised, never had he thought a person's absence would hurt this much. Sure, he would dearly miss Naruto or his siblings if they couldn't see each other for long periods of time, but for some reason he couldn't fathom not seeing or hearing from Hinata for more than a month. He realized he would miss her too much.

The next time they saw each other in his office, they both recognized some change in the air but missed the charged glances they sent to each other when one was looking away. Hinata tried to contain her blush and when she failed, she blamed the heat when Gaara asked.

She can no longer see him as just a friend—he was also a man, a very attractive one at that. Especially when standing at full height, the sunset giving him an otherworldly glow.

God, how mortifying to ogle at her friend like that!

Little did she know, Gaara also struggled not to slap his head to dispel thoughts about her pretty pink cheeks or the shape of her lips as she placed the tea cup near her mouth.

—

Her birthday was soon. And so was the end-of-the-year Kage summit, a new tradition meant to keep the peace.

This year it was held in Konoha.

He didn't want to come across as too excited (he really was) or show how much he wanted to give Hinata a gift (he really did). The village had to come first.

But the summit came and went. Five hours later, he was standing outside the Hokage tower waving goodbye to Temari as she walked away with her soon-to-be husband Shikamaru. She was using the summit as an opportunity to spend the holidays with her fiancé. Not that he would have stopped her.

Especially when he's searching for a Konoha nin himself, his duties to the village completed.

On his way to the tea shop passing by a park, he saw her standing there. And stared.

It had started to snow. Tiny flakes clung to her hair before melting away but more and more fell to replace them, her gaze was turned upward at the cloudy sky, face flushed with cold and joy. She was definitely a winter child, what with the weather suiting her so beautifully. The way the snow streaked through her dark hair, she looked like the night sky sparkling with stars.

And her eyes glowed like moons.

She looked away from the snowfall and curiously at him when he slowly approached her, the crunch of fresh snow under his boots giving his position away. Her face flushed more as he stopped only a foot away, forcing her to crane her neck slightly to look at his face. Despite the desert lifestyle, his skin was pale as the snow around him, she mused. His hair was so fiery but his eyes are cool pools of aquamarine.

Without breaking eye contact, he gently pushed a stray strand of hair away from her face and she shivered against his cold hands. He was about to retract his hand, but spurred by a small bit of confidence, she leaned her cheek against it and Gaara marveled at how soft her skin is. He glanced down quickly to his other hand to make sure the present is secure and looked up as he showed her the small box, a small lavender bow topping it. His voice came out a small whisper as he said, "Happy birthday."

He reluctantly placed his hand back at his side as Hinata took the box into her hands and nodded when she glanced questioningly, then watched her gingerly take off the bow and unfurl the wrapping paper. She gasped as she saw the delicate glass ornament, a replica of a lily. One of her favorite flowers.

She looked at him appreciatively, assuming he made it by heating up his own sand to create the glass flower. She closed the box so no snow would fall onto it, and offered a quiet thanks.

The snow continued to fall as they journeyed to their tea shop, hands brushing against each other but nothing more than a second's touch at a time.

Later that night, Hinata kissed his cheek before he left her outside her apartment door. His widened eyes took in her blushing face and downcast eyes as he processed the lingering warmth on his face. With a brief surveillance of the street, he kissed her on the lips and left her with a "Good night Hinata" before she can see his barely flushed face which didn't go down the entire walk to his hotel room.

Hinata couldn't sleep that night.

Before he left the next day, with the pale winter sun shining down on the Konoha gates, Hinata kissed him, quite deeply, before promising to write soon. She couldn't say or do more as the guards sputtered in the background, ruining the mood. As she realized people were watching, she flushed and stammered and clammed her mouth shut as Gaara kissed her forehead and whisked himself away with his sand.

They couldn't confirm their feelings then, not yet. Hinata needed to be comfortable with letting go of Naruto, fully and completely, and Gaara still needed to learn what it is to love. But for him, she can wait, and for her, he can learn.

It would take two months, the anniversary of their friendship on a moonlit night atop the Kazekage tower roof, for Gaara to say, "I love you." And for Hinata to smile radiantly smile back and say, "I love you too."

This was their love—a bond that had its own phases of communication and silence but always a gentle glow to light their hearts.

* * *

Hey guys. (And sorry this isn't Duty)

This is an attempt to get me back into the game. I'm a little rusty after not writing for a long time, so feel free to give me criticism!

Hopefully, I will get around to updating (maybe revising) my longer, more long-awaited series. I hope you continue to be patient. Thank you all for your continued support!

Best,


End file.
